Never Let Me Go - An Outsiders Fanfiction
by XxMatixX
Summary: When a young girl wants to redeem the mistakes that she made, she finds the Curtis brothers and the rest of the gang. Will they forgive her and accept her as a friend and maybe one day more than just a friend? Or will they shut her out? And most importantly, will she forgive herself?
1. Prologue - The Accident

**Hey everyone! This is my first Outsiders fanfiction. I read the book a few years ago so I don't remember it exactly, but I recently watched the movie and read a lot of fanfictions about it and I must say I got slightly obsessed with the whole storyline and the characters. **

**Please review because it always makes my day and I accept constructive criticism too. I don't have a beta-reader and I am dyslexic so I am relying on autocorrect to correct my spelling mistakes so sorry if there will be grammar mistakes. **

**Finally, I don't know who my original female character will end up with so you can review who you would like her to be with. I'm stuck between three people. Also, the characters will look like how they look like in the movie. If you don't like that you can imagine them differently. **

**The O.C is called Giulia and she is a soc, please don't hate her because she is a soc, she will make a few mistakes which might cause you to dislike her but give her a chance because she's nice. **

**Warnings: Violence and gruesome description. Death. **

**Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the book belong to S.E Hinton. **

**Third Person POV: **

Giulia is just like any typical 16-year-old soc. She has mid-length dirty blonde hair, which turns lighter or darker depending on the seasons. She is relatively tanned and has dark ocean blue eyes. She is pretty small for her age. Her height is normal, but she isn't as curved as her friends and she is thin. However, people consider her as 'pretty' and 'cute'. Her parents call her 'beautiful' even, but they don't count. Nobody thinks she is 'hot' though, but she is ok with that.

She is wealthy and a soc, but her parents aren't as rich as most of her friends' parents are. She lives in a large two-story house with her two parents Emanuele and Olivia (Dr. and Mrs. Selvini). As you can probably tell from their names, she is Italian. She was bullied at school at first having people call her a 'wop' but soon she made friends, and a boyfriend even. Her parents had moved from Rome when her older sister was 12 and she was 8. Her older sister is called Matilde and she is 20 years old and just started college in Harvard. Her parents always expected her to follow into her sisters footsteps, but she doesn't know if she can.

Her parents didn't have the easiest life growing up, since the opportunities in Italy were smaller compared to America, and they had to earn what they managed to obtain with no help. Therefore, she always felt this pressure that since she was lucky and, thanks to her parents, had many opportunities to go to a good college she would disappoint them if she didn't. However, she isn't the kind of girl who had big goals and dreams. She just wants to live her life one day at a time and not worry about anything else.

Sometimes she wishes she isn't as lucky as she is so people wouldn't have such high expectations of her. She hates having to live up to other people's expectations. Then, she would immediately feel guilty for thinking such things. Some people would give up their right arm to have the same opportunities she had.

Giulia also has a younger sister who is 14. Her name is Maria. She is exactly like Matilde, with big goals. She knows where her life is headed. Giulia sometimes envies her sisters for having such a clear future ahead of them.

Giulia is also a pessimist and is always self-critical about everything she does, so when 'The Accident' happened she never forgave herself.

**~ Flashback – The Accident ~**

**Giulia's POV: **

I felt a shred of doubt as I climbed next to the driver's seat of my boyfriend's mustang. My boyfriend, Ralph, invited me to this party. It was my first serious party and I was very excited. I knew there would be alcohol. What high school party doesn't have alcohol? I told myself; _your dad already lectured you about this, you're smart enough not to drink too much. Right?_ I guess not, because as I entered the car, I was more than just a little tipsy.

As Ralph sat behind the driver's seat, I knew what we were doing was wrong. Through my drunken haze I managed to grasp some sort of comprehension that we shouldn't be driving while drunk. But, I did it anyway, I told myself; _what's the worst that could happen?_ I would soon find out.

I didn't know where we were headed. He told me he was going to drop me off back home but then he started driving towards the east-side. I never had anything against greasers, but I was starting to get apprehensive whilst we were driving through the many different gangs of the area, all of them looking at us as if we killed somebody.

The music in the car was on loud and Ralph and I were dancing hyperactively to the tune. Ralph would sometimes let go of both hands from the steering wheel and kiss me passionately. I liked it. I enjoyed myself.

Soon, we left the main area of small houses and started driving on a wider road. There were less people. Occasionally, a car would pass by. It would seem as though we were driving for hours but only 5 minutes had past since we got in the car. 5 minutes. That's how long it took for my whole life to change.

"You having fun baby?" slurs Ralph while patting my face with his one free hand.

"Better than ever!" I yell and open the car window and scream as loudly as I can. Then, we both laugh like maniacs. Whenever I look back at that moment I want to puke. I've never hated myself more.

"Ralph! Watch out!" I suddenly scream as I see another, small car heading straight towards us. But it was too late. Ralph just had the time to turn around, eyes wide, and stare at the car and the people in it as it slammed against us on the right side (closer to the Ralph's side) of the car.

I was unconscious. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Ralph next to me, he had shards of glass in his chest. His eyes were open. He was dead. The other car had erupted in flames and I could faintly see the burning flesh of the people inside. I fainted at the sight.

Police sirens. Fulgurant lights. Strong hands grasping at me. An ambulance. I opened my eyes in panic.

"W-what's going on? Where's Ralph?" I said trying to get up out of the bed in the ambulance.

"Calm down, you'll be fine," said a soothing female voice. Then everything was black again.

**~ In the Hospital ~ A/N Since they are Italian, they usually speak Italian together but I'm going to write in English with a few sentences in Italian. I will write the definition next to the sentence. **

**Giulia's POV: **

I had barely woken up ten minutes ago, finding myself in a hospital, that my dad burst into the room and started screaming at me. Pointing his finger at me, his face red with anger.

"What the hell were you thinking? My own daughter! Non ci posso credere! _(I can't believe this)_ I thought you were responsible enough not to get drunk and now look at the consequences! Congratulations, I hope you're proud!" He said sarcastically.

My poor mother who was close to tears grabbed his arm and with pleading eyes asked him to stop screaming.

"Amore mio, perfavore _(honey please)_, now is not the time! She needs to recover!" she pleaded.

My little sister Maria was crying, and a nurse ushered her away.

"You don't talk! You are always easy on her! It's your fault she turned out like this!" my father screamed at my mother as if I wasn't even there.

"Basta! _(stop)_" I feebly said. "Don't fight because of me, I'm sorry! But could we please talk about what I did another time because I don't feel too good,"

My father looked down guiltily. He wasn't a bad man. He never hits me or anything he just gets very angry when I do something wrong but that's just because he loves me.

"Scusa tesoro _(sorry honey)_, scusami, scusami," my mother kept repeating, and came to delicately hug me. My father joined in on the hug and Maria entered the room and hugged me as well. We were all crying. I kept saying I was sorry for what I did but my parents said we were going to talk about it later and that now I needed to recover.

After my parents and my sister left the room, I had to time to collect my thoughts, and the memories of the accident came flooding back to me.

Ralph. Dead.

The people in the other car. Dead.

Whose fault was it? Mine.

**Yay! So that is the end of the first chapter. You probably all know who the other people in the car were, but I won't say anything… Review who you think they are. **

**As far as I know, this is the only chapter with this gruesome description of the Accident. But I will put warning at the start of the chapters if there will be other chapters like these. **

**Until next time. Mati. **


	2. The Aftershocks

**So here is chapter 2! I just want to say thank you to my first reviewer, ChillPillBerry **

**It made my day to have a review so fast and I will try my best to write as many chapters as I can and update regularly! **

**Finally, since Mrs. Curtis' name isn't mentioned in the book I will call her Martha. I don't remember how they die exactly (an auto wreck involving a train, I think) but in this story they are killed by a drunk driver in a car accident. **

**Warnings: Death and car accident **

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns everything you recognize from the book/movie**

**Third Person POV: **

Mr and Mrs. Curtis were on the highway, on their way back from a romantic evening for their anniversary. The restaurant wasn't an expensive, lush restaurant. It was small and cheap. But all that mattered was that they were together and that they loved each other.

Martha Curtis stared at her husband lovingly. He was concentrated on the dark road ahead of him. She loved him and she loved her three boys just as much. She was sad that, as their mother, she couldn't give them the opportunities that other kids had. But at least she was there for them and she could give them her love every single day.

Those were her last thoughts before she saw a mustang swerve on the wrong lane towards their car. She didn't have time to process anything before the cars collided. The last thing she saw through the flames around her car was the look of horror of the young girl who was in the other car. Then, she closed her eyes and slowly burnt to death.

**Giulia's POV: **

I was impatient. The doctor said that I would be discharged from the hospital tomorrow morning. After that, the police would have to question me about the events that had occurred. I had already been tested for alcohol and the test was found positive. No surprise there. However, since I wasn't driving, I had a pretty good chance of having the charges dropped.

Nobody told me what happened to Ralph and who the other people in the car were. But I was pretty sure they were all dead. I kept trying not to think, if I started thinking again the guilt would come back and consume me.

My parents were really disappointed, and I wasn't looking forward to going back home and be yelled at continuously. Matilde had stopped by since it was the weekend. She told me not to beat myself up and that everyone makes mistakes. But she couldn't understand how I felt.

I was responsible for killing two people. I might've not been driving but it was my fault as much as it was Ralph's. I deserved every punishment my parents would throw at me. I deserved to go to hell.

Thankfully, my injuries weren't permanent. I had a minor concussion, my left forearm was broken, and I needed stitches on my shoulders.

My nurse entered the room.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked kindly. I didn't answer. A tear ran down my cheek. I didn't deserve to be treated so kindly. The nurse had a concerned look on her face.

"Sweety, what's wrong?" I just wanted her to leave. She was being too kind. I wanted someone to scream at me, to tell me how horrid I was, not to be nice to me.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend, honey" she said. She wasn't helping. The reminder that Ralph was dead made me cry even more and I had to choke back a sob that was about to escape my throat. I just closed my eyes and tried to shut her annoying voice out of my brain.

**~Time Skip – Next morning – Giulia's house ~ **

**Giulia's POV: **

My parents had finally finished screaming and now it was time to hear the punishment. Throughout the hole thing I had been crying. Maria was locked in her room trying to shut out the noise we were causing. I felt like a horrible older sister. What kind of role model was I?

My father's voice had finally lowered. We were sitting in the living room. I thought he was calm enough form me to finally ask questions.

"Is Ralph…" I started asking. I knew what the answer would be, but I wanted the confirmation.

"Morto." _(dead) _My father replied grimly. "I'm so sorry honey" all the anger in his voice was gone now. I started to cry silently again. I hated the helpless look on my mother's face as she continuously caressed my hair.

"What about the people in the other car," I asked through sobs.

"They passed away too honey," said my mom, gently.

"Who were they?" I asked. My parents looked at each other. Wondering if their answer would make me feel worse. It probably would.

"They were a married couple," my dad started. "Darryl and Martha Curtis," I nodded slowly. I was dreading the answer to my next question.

"D-did they have any children?" I asked. If they answered yes, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for what I did.

"Three boys," my father reluctantly said. I started sobbing so much that I couldn't breathe. _What had I done? _I wish I could go back in time and erase what had happened.

I wanted to ask them what would happen to these boys and how old they were, but instead my parents said that it would be better for me to go to bed and settle down before they answered more question that would make me feel worse.

All I did was crawl into my bed and cry. I hated myself.

**~ The Curtis Household ~ A/N: I don't really know many slang terms the greasers use so I apologize if the characters seem too OOC but I'm trying my best. **

**Sodapop's POV: **

It's getting late. I wonder when mom and dad will be back. I am sprawled on the sofa with Steve and Two-Bit, watching Mickey Mouse while Darry is cleaning the dishes. Ponyboy and Johnny are on the porch looking at the sun set whilst having a smoke. Dally is still in the cooler, but he'll probably be out sometime this week.

"Hey Pony, mom n' dad will be back soon so quit smoking" I tell him, still sitting on the couch. The two boys come back in and sit on the floor watching TV with us.

"Hey Darry, I saw a police car outside," says Pony. A little worry showed on his face.

"What did ol' Dally do now?" says Two-Bit, rolling his eyes.

"You know he's in the cooler, what could he have done?" I say.

We hear a knock on the door. Darry sets down the dishes and goes to open it. I'm right behind him. Darry opens the door and we see two policemen. A man and a woman.

The man starts speaking; "Good evening, um, is this the home of Darryl and Martha Curtis?" he shifts awkwardly on his feet.

I usually always try to think positively, but I can't help the feeling that they are about to deliver us terrible news.

"Yes, they're my parents," says Darry gruffly. I can tell he's trying not to show the worry in his voice for me and Pony's sake. I sometimes wish he wouldn't be so hard on himself.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this boys, but there has been an auto wreck involving a drunk driver and your parents." He stops and looks at his female colleague, unsure of how to phrase what he is about to say.

A car accident? This can't be happening… Maybe they aren't dead. Please, please don't let them be dead.

The woman continues speaking. She doesn't hold emotion in her voice and she bluntly and sombrely states; "Darryl Shayne Curtis Sr. and Martha Jane Curtis passed away earlier this evening."

She keeps talking, saying something about social service and paperwork, but I wasn't listening anymore. I could hear Ponyboy's distant crying. Everyone else was silent. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I still struggled to comprehend the fact that I would never see my parents again.

I hugged a crying Ponyboy and then cried along with him. Darry just nodded along to what the police was saying and closed the door when they left.

"Dar- maybe we should go and give you guys some space, we'll see you tomorrow though," I hear Two-Bit say, being serious for the first time in his life. Steve squeezes my shoulder and tells me he'll come back tomorrow.

They all bid their goodbyes and assure us that they will come back. At least I still have the gang and my brothers, I'm not alone. I try and convince myself and be optimistic, but I soon start sobbing again.

The three of us sit on the couch. Darry is staring off into the distant deep in thought. I won't let myself think. I don't want to imagine their mangled bodies from the crash. So I just hold on to my brothers and cry along with Pony. Darry holds us tightly with his arms. We don't know what's going to happen next. Darry and Pony are probably already thinking ahead; about social services and other stuff. They are smart like that. I just kept thinking about my parents being dead and that I'll never see them again.

**That's the end of Chapter 2. Sorry if it's a bit short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. **

**Please review, etc. **

**Mati **


	3. Dreading School

**Here's the third chapter of the book! Giulia will finally meet the gang. What will their reaction be like? **

**Since this story happens a few months before the book, I'm just going to say that Pony is still 13, Darry is 19 and Soda just turned 16. **

**Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's 2020! A new decade! Can you believe it? **

**Warnings: some bad language**

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns everything you recognize. **

**Giulia's POV: **

It's the next morning. For a minute I think that what happened had just been a dream. A nightmare. But then I see the cast on my left arm and know it wasn't.

I turn around and look at my younger sister, sleeping soundly. We share the same room. We are pretty close in age, so we get along well, even if we do fight a lot.

"Maria? Are you awake?" I whisper. She doesn't answer. I groan and get out of bed. I get dressed and go downstairs to have breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Giulia," says our cook warmly. Her name is Rita and she is the only worker in our house. She is our cook, maid, babysitter and driver. I love her like a second mother. She is a stout woman with short, bleached blonde hair and glasses. She's always wearing an apron.

"Hello Rita!" I answer. I try to put on a smile and forget about everything that's been going on, but I can't.

I start crying, again, and we hug. "Oh honey, it's going to be ok, don't cry," she says.

"Rita, what am I going to do? I can't go to school now; I can never show my face again! I am a horrible person,"

"No you're not! Everybody makes mistakes. Yes, you were irresponsible but what is done is done. You just have to learn not to do it again,"

I'm glad that she is harsh with me. I don't want somebody telling me that I had done nothing wrong because that is a lie.

"Three boys are orphans because of me," I just simply say. I keep looking down, not wanting to face her. She just remains quiet.

I hear my dad's voice calling for me from the living room. I let go of Rita and reluctantly walk in, knowing it was time to hear my punishment.

I walk in. My dad is sitting on the couch. I sit in front of him. He has a grim look on his face.

"Are you ready for me to answer more questions?" he asks. Surprisingly, he doesn't seem angry. Just sad.

I just nod. "W-what's going to happen to those boys?"

"Well, social services are involved, but the oldest is 19 so it is likely he will take custody of his two younger brothers,"

"How old are the younger two?" I ask.

"The youngest is 13 and the other boy is your age," my dad answers seriously.

I didn't expect them to be so grown up already. I feel so bad that I have caused them so much pain. I can just imagine them crying in their room right now because of me.

"Honey," he starts, wearily, "why don't you get to know them?" he asks, "the boys, I mean, help them through this hard time. It can be the start of your path to find redemption?"

Is he kidding? "They'd probably hate me! I KILLED THEIR PARENTS!" I want to scream it out loud. I want him to understand that I can never find redemption after what I did. I don't deserve it. "besides I don't think they'd want any charity from me…" I say glumly.

My dad starts getting angry, "You know, Giulia. I am getting sick of you feeling sorry for yourself and your wining! I am not giving you the choice. Go and get to know those kids or you will never forgive yourself!" He screams at me.

Maria interrupts the argument and comes into the living room. "Sissy are you ready to walk to school?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I say. I walk out holding hands with Maria and head to school. It seems like Maria has forgiven me. Maybe she doesn't really understand what's happening.

"Maria, I'm sorry for putting you through this," I start saying.

"Gigi, everybody makes mistakes. I'll always love you no matter what." We hug each other. I am so lucky to have a sister like her. But I don't deserve her though. And I don't deserve my parents since I killed the parents of those three boys.

**~Time skip – Lunch at school ~ A/N Sodapop hasn't dropped out of school yet since it's only the day after his parents died. **

**Soda's POV:**

I don't want to go to school. I always hated school and now that mom and dad died, I am dreading entering the halls and having everybody who heard of the accident whisper 'sorry for your loss'. I doubt many people know already though.

I begged Darry not to let me go. But he is responsible for us now and it would look bad to social services if he made me skip school.

So here I am, entering the cafeteria. I scan the room and see Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony sitting on a round table next to the trash cans.

Nobody talks much as we are eating. It's awkward because Steve, Johnny and Two-Bit know what happened the other night and they don't know what to say.

Instead, I hear whispers coming from a nearby table about the accident involving my parents. I can't believe people are already talking about it. I try to shut out the voices, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

"I heard they were drunk," one soc whispers.

"Who? The teenagers or the married couple?" asks another one.

"All four of them," the first kid snickers.

That is it. My parents were definitely not drunk. They were always telling me and my brothers not to drive while drunk and they would never to it themselves.

I stand up from my chair and punch the first kid in the nose. I don't know what came over me. But I couldn't just sit there while some nobody criticised my dead parents.

Everybody is looking at me now and the whole cafeteria is silent. I just keep glaring at the soc.

"Don't you ever say that about my parents again!" I yell. Not caring if everybody is watching.

"Who cares, they're dead," he answers. I look at Pony whose eyes are starting to water.

"You fucking bastard!" I yell and dive towards the kid and start hitting him repeatedly in the face. He's hitting me back. Soon enough the other socs from his table start beating me up too and the greasers come to defend me.

I catch a glimpse of some soc punching Pony in the eye and he falls down. Then, the teachers arrive, and it takes a while, but they eventually manage to break up the fight.

**Giulia's POV: **

I am in the cafeteria when the fight breaks out. It starts off between this snobby soc that I know and some greaser, whom I think (although I would never admit it to my friends) is really handsome.

Then, I hear what the soc says. The greaser's parents are dead. Maybe he is one of the children of the couple that died during the accident. I close my eyes. I don't want to think about that because as soon as I do, I see the horrifying image of the lady in the other car burning to death.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear yells and realise that almost all of the boys, socs and greasers, have joined in on the fight.

Finally, the teachers arrive. They escort the good-looking greaser and the snobby soc to the principal's office and that is the end of it.

I turn back to my friends. As usual, they start gossiping about what had happened.

"Was that Sodapop Curtis?" says Katie. I never really liked her. I just hang out with her because our parents are friends.

"He's such a doll," says Lizzie. We are pretty close. I was immediately jealous when she said that though.

"His parents died in a car accident yesterday," continues Katie. I wish she would just shut up for once. "So sad…" she says. But I can tell she doesn't really mean it. "Gigi you were there right? Is that how you got your cast?"

Since the accident only happened recently, I guess the rumours haven't spread yet. Today is the day where everybody will find out how horrible a person I really am.

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it. You guys heard about Ralph, right?" I ask.

Lizzie covers her mouth with her hands. She is always more emotional than Katie.

"Oh yeah, I was so sad when my boyfriend Billy told me. He and Ralph were buddies," says Katie.

"Yeah, um, I need to g-go the bathroom," I say and hastily walk out. Tears in my eyes. I see Lizzie looking disapprovingly at Katie.

I lock myself in the bathroom stall and cry. Suddenly, I hear voices and gasp. They are male voices! I accidentally walked into the boys bathroom! Oh my god!

**I'm really sorry for that awful cliff-hanger. I just really wanted to post this chapter and get on with the next one. Also, I'm having a bit of writers-block so if you have any ideas of where this story might go please tell me. Lastly, can you please please please review. It will only take a second and I would make me very happy! **

**-Mati **


	4. Encounter in the loo (hihi) (im weird)

**Here is the 4****th**** Chapter! Sorry for the long wait! For anyone who goes to English school I'm doing my GCSEs this year which are really important exams as you know! So I don't have much time to write! I will start updating more regularly during the summer though! **

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed it means so much! A Guest reviewer said they wanted Giulia to end up with Soda and don't worry he is definitely at the top of my list of possible love interests. I was also stuck between Dally and Two-Bit. (Maybe Ponyboy but he's a little young). But I want to make the readers happy so if you have someone else in mind do tell me in the reviews. **

**Also, I edited the third chapter a little because there were A LOT of grammar mistakes, but the plot is the same, so you don't have to read it again unless you want to. **

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns everything you recognize from the book/movie. **

**Pony's POV:**

Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny and I are smoking in the bathroom at school. I'm looking in the mirror at my eye. It's starting to bruise.

"Hey Johnny, that was some hit I gave the soc earlier, eh?" says Two-Bit, playfully hitting Johnny on the arm. I keep touching my eye, wincing.

"You ok there Ponyboy?" asks Johnny.

"Yeah, that soc hit me real hard in the eye though," I say. Steve, who doesn't really like me, rolls his eyes. "Aw, you gonna cry because you got a lil' bruise?" he says.

"I think it makes ya look tuff," says Two-Bit.

"Really?" I say hopefully.

"Sure,"

The bell rings and the others start leaving to go to class. Johnny stops at the door and turns around.

"You coming Pony?" he asks. I'm distracted looking at my blue eye and just tell him that he doesn't need to wait for me. Johnny shrugs and leaves. Sometimes I think that Johnny and Soda are the only people who understand me better than anyone. I am thankful to have a friend like Johnny who realises I need my space and doesn't question me on it.

The truth is, I needed some time alone to think. But I guess that was a mistake because I soon start crying. But it's a different sort of cry, the tears roll down my cheek silently.

I wonder what will happen to us now. Oh man, why did it have to be _my parents_? Why did they have to be the ones to die?

I start remembering all the good times I spent with my parents. When my dad took me fishing or when my mom read me stories. I thought it would make me feel better, but it only reminds me that they will never be able to do it again.

It was getting late; class had already started so I turn the tap on and spray my face with cold water. Maybe people won't notice I was crying. But before I am able to wash my face the bathroom stall opens. Damn it, I thought I was alone what if he heard me crying? But I do a double take when I realise that the person in the bathroom is not a he, but a girl.

**Giulia's POV:**

I kept hiding in the stalls trying to be quiet. Who knows what these boys will do to me if they find out? But I sigh in relief when I recognize one of the voices. He sits next to me in English and his name is Two-Bit. He's the only greaser I talk to and that's because he always finds a way to make me stop worrying about things and laugh instead. English is the only lesson I look forward to at school because I love his practical jokes that make me fall off my chair laughing. I wonder what he'll think of me now, after what I did.

I hear the door opening and the voices stop. I assume that I'm alone and can finally get to class. But as soon as I open the stall door, I hear the water tap open. Too late, he's seen me.

I'm scared about what he might do to me. I've heard about what greasers do to girls. Although I do know that socs are just as bad.

But when I look at the boy carefully, I realize he doesn't look like the type who would do those things. He looks young, very young. Too young to be in high school already. He has brown hair, full of grease, which makes it look darker than it is. And he has big green eyes, staring at me as if he's seen a ghost.

The boy blushes. "I-I'm sorry, I thought I was alone," It's then that I realize that he had been crying.

"Don't be, I should be the one who's sorry, I accidentally walked into the wrong bathroom" I say, trying to make him feel better.

He laughs, "I can see that,"

I want to get out to avoid any more awkwardness, but I wanted to make sure this kid was ok before I left. He seemed so young and innocent and he looked like he'd been crying.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem upset..." I say gently.

He looks down. "Oh, no, don't worry, I-I'm f-fine" he says. But I can tell he's lying.

"Is your eye good?" I ask. Noticing his black eye. He must've been part of the fight in the cafeteria.

"Oh, it's n-nothing." He says shyly. "My older brother started a fight in the cafeteria, and I had to go and save him as usual," he finishes off with a bit more confidence.

I gasp silently. Shit, he must be the youngest son of the couple who died because of me! Now, this was very awkward.

I wave of guilt washed over me when I saw this poor, innocent boy crying in the bathroom because I was irresponsible.

"Oh, well, I better go, or I'll be late for class…" I say quickly and walk out before he can answer.

I keep walking until I reach my maths class. God, I wish I had English, I could really use Two-Bit's jokes to make me feel a little better.

As soon as I walk in, I recognize the boy in the cafeteria who started the fight. The one whose parents died because of me. Great, this day is getting worse and worse. I escape from one brother just to be with the other. I don't remember his name. It's a strange name for sure, like, soapboy or something.

It's strange that I never noticed he was in my class, but I guess now that I know who he is it's easier for me to recognize him.

"Miss Selvini why are you late?" asks my teacher.

"I was in the bathroom sir," I say. The whole class except for Soapboy laughs. I don't get what's so funny.

"Mr. Curtis explain to Miss Selvini what we are learning please," he asks Soapboy. Yep, that confirmed what I already knew. He's got the same surname as the couple in the accident so he's definitely their son.

"uuum…" he starts. He had the longest 'um' I ever heard. I'm pretty sure it lasted longer than a minute. "We need to find your ex?" The hole class starts laughing, including me.

"Now, Mr. Curtis, I understand your situation but that doesn't mean you can act like the class clown and get away with it," says our teacher. The hole class is silent. Soapboy, (I'm starting to think that's not his name) is looking at the teacher with a murderous look in his eyes.

**So this is it… sorry if it's so short! My next chapter will be longer! I just didn't know how to continue the story! If you have any ideas please review! **

**Mati **


End file.
